Ven-Ghan
Ven-Ghan (sometimes misspelled as VenGhan or Ven Ghan) is one of the Ultralink Hunters and member of The Black Star Council. He was formerly a villain but later became an ally after realizing that him and Max Steel were fighting in the same side. His main goal consists in defeating every Ultralink in his way (Steel was on the top of his list) as well intergalactic criminals and have revenge on Makino. Ven-Ghan debuted in Ultralink Invasion Part One and is voiced by Giles Panton. History Early Life Ven-Ghan grew up on an alien planet known as Kaduonn. When he was very young, Makino and his armada of Evil Ultralinks attacked and destroyed his planet and later on the Alphalink absorbed it. Ven-Ghan managed to escape, being the only survivor from Makino's attack. During an undetermined period of time, Ven-Ghan joined The Black Star Council and Ragnok trained him. Over time, Ven-Ghan became the right arm of the council, using his incredible gravity powers to track down and capture the intergalactic war criminals. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One While Max Steel was fighting against Miles Dread, Ven-Ghan created a portal that teleported Max to an abandoned warehouse. There, Ven-Ghan presents himself and says he wants to capture Steel, believing that he was a criminal that must had to pay for its crimes. Max denies this and says that there is no way that he could ever leave Steel, and Ven-Ghan says that he bears the same markings as Ja'em Mk'rah (who is Max's father and the previous Max Steel), and in no way, should Max trust Steel. He charges his gun and Max activates his Turbo Strength Mode, but fails miserably and is knocked down by Ven's Ultralinks. Max then activates Turbo Flight Mode and desperately reaches the Turbo Lash and manages to capture Ven-Ghan, later affirming again that Steel wasn't evil, but he is ultimately knocked down by Ven's Ultralinks and Steel is captured by the villain. He also leaves a bomb which explodes shortly after. Ultralink Invasion Part Two Ven-Ghan teleports near to his ship, the Ven-Geance while explaining why Steel was going to the Black Star Council. Steel denies everything but Ven ignores and says he is going to be brought to the council and eventually would be destroyed. He goes to his ship and prepares to leave Earth, but Steel manages to break the Ultralink sphere, which consumes almost all of his energy, and falls in a small hole. Ven-Ghan gets angry and tries to get Steel out of there, until he sees Max and C.Y.T.R.O. getting closer to him, so he decides to run away to his ship to deal with the two. Max and C.Y.T.R.O. try to find Steel before Max overloads with his T.U.R.B.O. Energy, but Ven-Ghan suddenly appears with his ship and starts to chase them and later releases Gravity seekers. Eventually, Max and C.Y.T.R.O. get distracted for a short moment and the gravity seekers hit them, causing a massive explosion. Ultralink Hunter Makino Strikes Part One Makino Strikes Part Two My Best Friend is an Ultralink A Germ of an Idea Fugitives Ven-Ghan was spending some time with Max and Steel to learn more about the human culture, such as jokes and funny videos. Despite that, he didn't understood most of the content that the duo showed to him and saw everything in a literal way. The fun is interrupted when Ragnok, described as one of the most dangerous bounty hunters of the galaxy by Ven, is sent by the Black Star Council to capture both Ven-Ghan (due to his redemption) and Steel. Max and Steel tried to stop him, but they ultimately failed. Shortly after, Ven appears and reveals that he was now protecting Max Steel. Eventually, Ven-Ghan is eaten alive by Ragnok's mechanic lizard and Steel is captured by the hunter. Later on, Ven and Steel managed to escape using Dwayne's motorcycle, which was eaten by Ragnok's lizard too. After realizing that the duo escaped, Ragnok decides to go after them until they end up on an abandoned mine, where Ven-Ghan attempts to trick Ragnok, but he is almost killed by him. In an attempt to escape, Ven-Ghan is accidentally teletransported back to his ship, the Ven-Geance, and Steel is left alone on the mine. While Max and C.Y.T.R.O. were defeated by Ragnok, Ven-Ghan lucky appears and fights off him and eventually manages to win by using one of his capture cubes. However, Ragnok manages to escape when he activates the auto destruction mode of his lizard. Later on, Ven-Ghan appears on the McGrath's apartment, where he is laughing about a misunderstood joke. The Final Countdown Part One The Final Countdown Part Two Bonus Clips Mini Episodes The Captive Personality "Ven-Ghan is an interesting character. His home world was destroyed at a young age and he spent his life training to bring his enemies to justice. He has a steely sense of honor, which can be rigid and uncompromising. And once he's set his mind on something it's next to impossible to change it. But underneath it all he still has heart. He has a purpose and drive propelled by the pain of the loss of his loved ones. So... he could become an ally, but Max or Steel would have to do something extraordinary to make that happen.". - Giles Panton Ven-Ghan's home planet was destroyed when he was a child and he has spent his life training to bring those responsible to justice, regardless of their power and how unstoppable they are. This shows a great sense of honor but he may end up being rigid or he cannot commit to something and that makes once one goal in mind nothing can stop until it is fixed. Etymology The word 'Ven-Ghan' is the Maltese word meaning Hunting. Abilities Skills * Enhanced Strength: He is stronger than an ordinary person. * Enhanced Speed: He is a lot faster than a regular human since he chased Steel without being tired. * Enhanced Agility: He is very agile and flexible as he can jump on high places. * Teleportation: Ven-Ghan can teleport from from one spot to another through the usage of portals, he was shown doing this when he was chasing Steel. * Gravity Manipulation: He has the ability to control gravity around himself and others, able to compress gravitons in order to shrink massive objects to more manageable sizes or compress gravity itself to open warp gates. * Expert hunter: He is a very skilled hunter in bringing war criminals to the Black Star Council. Equipment * Laser Blaster: In a bonus clip, Ven-Ghan has a blaster that he uses to shoot lasers at his enemies, for example, when he began shooting at Steel. * [[Ven-geance|'Ven-geance']]:' He has a large spaceship that he used to get to Earth which includes a large arsenal of weapons and a couple of laser guns. It is used as Ven-Ghan's only transportation and also has a stealth mode so that it cannot be seen by anybody. * 'Sword: He possesses a sword like weapon which he keeps on the back of his spine. * Containment Spheres: He carried a variety of round objects that come in different colors in which he traps his Ultralinks in. * Gravity Seekers: He has some devices that localize the gravity of an object so later track that object down. * Containment Capsules: These devices are on Ven-Ghan's legs. They're used as teleporting gizmos by opening wormholes doubling as containment traps in order to change flight paths. Such as redirecting N-Tek laser fire which he turned back onto Dredd to defeat him. Appearance Ven-Ghan wears a special sleeveless suit with black and red burgundy colors, plus yellow details on his knees, ankles, shoes and his communicator. He has a black and burgundy helmet with yellow stripes and oval shaped white circles on each side of his face. He also has another sphere on the center of his face. When he says something, the sides of his face glows white. A large, black and red Mohawk is protruding from the helmet. He has muscular green arms, a pair of gauntlets with fingerless gloves and usually appears with a sword on his back, three containment capsules next to his left knee and three Ultralinks hanging around. Relationships Steel Ven-Ghan and Steel were firstly enemies. He thought that Steel was the most dangerous Ultralink ever The Ultralink Hunterand was responsible of Jim McGrath's death. He constantly tried to capture and send Steel to The Black Star Council to pay for his crimes, but he eventually gives up in the end of Makino Strikes Part Two, which marked the second time where Steel saved his life, the first being in The Ultralink Hunter episode. Maxwell McGrath Initially, Max and Ven-Ghan were enemies. Because he wanted to capture Steel, Max got on his way and attempted to convince him that the Ultralink was well intentioned, but Ven didn't believed him. Makino :"Makino is my enemy, as is the fugitive." - Ultralink Invasion Part One Ven-Ghan has a deep hatred for Makino, since he was responsible of killing his entire species and devouring his planet, Kaduonn. Because of him, Ven spent years training to become a good warrior to face Makino and have revenge on him, which eventually happens in Makino Strikes Part Two. Ragnok Quotes Appearances on Other Places Ven-Ghan appears in the toy line, having his first action figure released in the first half of 2014 (Roto Blast Ven-Ghan) and the second one being Ultra Hunt Ven-Ghan, both toys released in the Latin American toy line. In the first half of the same year, he also gained Dual Force Ven-Ghan and had an unreleased action figure that was showcased in a toy event. His only appearance in games is in Turbo Tactics as a playable character. He attacks the enemies with his sword, which can be upgraded to deal greater damage. Ven-Ghan also appears in the Bonus Clips, often depicted as an antagonist. His first appearance was in The Ultralink Hunter, where it is revealed his deep hatred for Makino and his Ultralinks and his goal of capturing Steel and make him pay for his crimes. His last appearance was in the mini episode The Captive, where he successfully had captured Makino and the Elementors were attempting to freed him. However, it is unknown if this mini episode is canon or not due to the fact that it was released after The Wrath of Makino, which marks Makino's death. His first appearance was in the first two trailers of the second season which featured new characters, including Ven. Gallery Trivia * Out of all the villains that Max faced, Ven-Ghan was the only who redeemed himself. * Max has Ven-Ghan's phone number in his phone. When Kirby saw Ven-Ghan's image, Max protested that he was his cousin. He also got angry when Max called him his cousin when he (Max) answered the phone. * With his containment spheres, he can seperate an Ultralink from its host without damaging the host at all. * In the episode credits, Ven-Ghan's name is sometimes misspelled as VenGhan or Ven-Ghan. * He has a literal view of things, making it hard for him to understand humour. * He was one of the few new characters that appeared on the first Season 2 trailer. The sound of when he teleported was quite different when compared to the one used in the actual second season. * In Ultralink Invasion Part One, Ven-Ghan mentions a word of his language by saying that "Max fights like a Dagma". Despite it is unknown what the term actually means, he confirmed that it is not a compliment, suggesting that he could be insulting Max. References Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Black Star Council Members Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Former Villains Category:Characters voiced by Giles Panton